List of regions of the human brain
Anatomical regions of the brain are listed vertically, following hierarchies that are standard in neuroanatomy. Functional, connective, and developmental regions are listed horizontally in parentheses where appropriate. Hindbrain (Rhombencephalon) Myelencephalon *Medulla oblongata **Medullary pyramids **Respiratory center **Medullary cranial nerve nuclei ***Inferior salivatory nucleus ***Nucleus ambiguus ***Dorsal nucleus of vagus nerve ***Hypoglossal nucleus ***Solitary nucleus Metencephalon *Pons **Respiratory centres ***Pneumotaxic centre ***Apneustic centre **Pontine cranial nerve nuclei *** chief or pontine nucleus of the trigeminal nerve sensory nucleus (V) *** Motor nucleus for the trigeminal nerve (V) *** Abducens nucleus (VI) *** Facial nerve nucleus (VII) *** vestibulocochlear nuclei (vestibular nuclei and cochlear nuclei) (VIII) ***Superior salivatory nucleus **Cerebellar peduncles ***Superior cerebellar peduncle ***Middle cerebellar peduncle ***Inferior cerebellar peduncle *Paramedian pontine reticular formation *Fourth ventricle *Cerebellum **Cerebellar vermis **Cerebellar hemispheres ***Anterior lobe ***Posterior lobe ***Flocculonodular lobe **Cerebellar nuclei ***Fastigial nucleus ***Globose nucleus ***Emboliform nucleus ***Dentate nucleus Midbrain (mesencephalon) *Tectum **Corpora quadrigemina ***inferior colliculi ***superior colliculi *Pretectum *Cerebral peduncle **Tegmentum ***Ventral tegmental area ***Red nucleus **Substantia nigra ***Pars compacta **Crus cerebri **Interpeduncular nucleus *Mesencephalic duct (cerebral aqueduct, aqueduct of Sylvius) Forebrain (prosencephalon) Diencephalon Epithalamus *pineal body *Habenular nuclei *Stria medullares *Taenia thalami Third ventricle Thalamus *Anterior nuclear group **Anteroventral nucleus **Anterodorsal nucleus **Anteromedial nucleus *Medial nuclear group **Medial dorsal nucleus **Midline nuclear group **Paratenial nucleus **Reuniens nucleus **Rhomboidal nucleus **Intralaminar nuclear group **Centromedial nucleus **Parafascicular nucleus **Paracentral nucleus **Central lateral nucleus **Central medial nucleus *Lateral nuclear group **Lateral dorsal nucleus **Lateral posterior nucleus **Pulvinar *Ventral nuclear group **Ventral anterior nucleus **Ventral lateral nucleus **Ventral posterior nucleus ***Ventral posterior lateral nucleus ***Ventral posterior medial nucleus *Metathalamus **Medial geniculate body **Lateral geniculate body *Thalamic reticular nucleus Hypothalamus (limbic system) (HPA axis) *Anterior **Medial area ***Parts of preoptic area ****Medial preoptic nucleus ***Suprachiasmatic nucleus ***Paraventricular nucleus ***Supraoptic nucleus (mainly) ***Anterior hypothalamic nucleus **Lateral area ***Parts of preoptic area ****Lateral preoptic nucleus ***Anterior part of Lateral nucleus ***Part of supraoptic nucleus **Other nuclei of preoptic area ***median preoptic nucleus ***periventricular preoptic nucleus *Tuberal **Medial area ***Dorsomedial hypothalamic nucleus ***Ventromedial nucleus ***Arcuate nucleus **Lateral area ***Tuberal part of Lateral nucleus ***Lateral tuberal nuclei *Posterior **Medial area ***Mammillary nuclei (part of mammillary bodies) ***Posterior nucleus **Lateral area ***Posterior part of Lateral nucleus *Optic chiasm *Subfornical organ *Periventricular nucleus *Pituitary stalk *Tuber cinereum **Tuberal nucleus **Tuberomamillary nucleus *Tuberal region *Mammillary bodies *Mammillary nucleus Subthalamus(HPA axis) *Thalamic nucleus *Zona incerta Pituitary gland (HPA axis) *neurohypophysis *Intermediate pituitary *adenohypophysis [[Telencephalon|Telencephalon (cerebrum)]] Cerebral hemispheres red:frontal lobe orange:parietal lobe yellow:occipital lobe green: temporal lobe blue:cerebellum black:brainstem White matter *Corona radiata *Internal capsule *External capsule *Extreme capsule *Arcuate fasciculus *Uncinate fasciculus Subcortical * Hippocampus (Medial Temporal Lobe) **Dentate gyrus **Cornu ammonis (CA fields) ***Cornu ammonis area 1 ***Cornu ammonis area 2 ***Cornu ammonis area 3 ***Cornu ammonis area 4 *Amygdala (limbic system) (limbic lobe) **Central nucleus (autonomic nervous system) **Medial nucleus (accessory olfactory system) **Cortical and basomedial nuclei (main olfactory system) **Lateral and basolateral nuclei (frontotemporal cortical system) *Claustrum *Basal ganglia **Striatum ***Dorsal striatum ****Putamen ****Caudate nucleus ***Ventral striatum ****Nucleus accumbens ****Olfactory tubercle **Globus pallidus (forms nucleus lentiformis with putamen) **Subthalamic nucleus Rhinencephalon (paleopallium) *Olfactory bulb *Piriform cortex *Anterior olfactory nucleus *Olfactory tract *Anterior commissure *Uncus Cerebral cortex (neopallium) *Frontal lobe **Cortex ***Primary motor cortex (Precentral gyrus, M1) ***Supplementary motor cortex ***Premotor cortex ***Prefrontal cortex **Gyri ***Superior frontal gyrus ***Middle frontal gyrus ***Inferior frontal gyrus **Brodmann areas: 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 24, 25, 32, 33, 44, 45, 46, 47 *Parietal lobe **Cortex ***Primary somatosensory cortex (S1) ***Secondary somatosensory cortex (S2) ***Posterior parietal cortex **Gyri ***Postcentral gyrus (Primary somesthetic area) **Other ***Precuneus **Brodmann areas 1, 2, 3 (Primary somesthetic area); 5, 7, 23, 26, 29, 31, 39, 40 *Occipital lobe **Cortex ***Primary visual cortex (V1) ***V2 ***V3 ***V4 ***V5/MT *** **Gyri ***Lateral occipital gyrus **Other ***Cuneus **Brodmann areas [[Brodmann area 17|17 (V1, primary visual cortex)]]; 18, 19 *Temporal lobe **Cortex ***Primary auditory cortex (A1) ***secondary auditory cortex (A2) ***Inferior temporal cortex ***Posterior inferior temporal cortex **Gyri ***Superior temporal gyrus ***Middle temporal gyrus ***Inferior temporal gyrus ***Fusiform gyrus ***Parahippocampal gyrus **Brodmann areas: 9, 20, 21, 22, 27, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 41, 42 **Other ***Medial superior temporal area (MST) *Insular cortex *Cingulate cortex **Anterior cingulate **Posterior cingulate **Retrosplenial cortex **Indusium griseum **Subgenual area 25 **Brodmann areas 23, 24; 26, 29, 30 (retrosplenial areas); 31, 32 Neural pathways * Arcuate fasciculus * Cerebral peduncle * Corpus callosum * pyramidal or corticospinal tract * Major dopamine pathways dopamine system ** Mesocortical pathway ** Mesolimbic pathway ** Nigrostriatal pathway ** Tuberoinfundibular pathway * Serotonin Pathways serotonin system **Raphe Nuclei Motor systems *Extrapyramidal system *Pyramidal tract *Alpha system *Gamma system Nerves *Brain stem **Cranial nerves ***Terminal (0) ***Olfactory (I) ***Optic (II) ***Oculomotor (III) ***Trochlear (IV) ***Trigeminal (V) ***Abducens (VI) ***Facial (VII) ***Vestibulocochlear (VIII) ***Glossopharyngeal (IX) ***Vagus (X) ***Accessory (XI) ***Hypoglossal (XII) Neuroendocrine systems *HPA axis Vascular systems *Venous systems *Circle of Willis (arterial system) *Blood–brain barrier Dural meningeal system *Brain-cerebrospinal fluid barrier *Meningeal coverings **Dura mater **Arachnoid mater **Pia mater *Epidural space *Subdural space *Arachnoid septum *Ventricular system **Cerebrospinal fluid ***Subarachnoid space ****Third ventricle ****Fourth ventricle ****Lateral ventricles *****Anterior horn *****Body of lateral ventricle *****Inferior horn *****Posterior horn ****Superior cistern ****Cistern of lamina terminalis ****Chiasmatic cistern ****Interpeduncular cistern ****Pontine cistern ****Cisterna magna ***Spinal subarachnoid space Related topic * Human brain * Spinal cord External links * High-Resolution Cytoarchitectural Primate Brain Atlases * View information on various brain regions: images, name in seven languages, location, etc. Category:Cerebrum Category:Brainstem Category:Central nervous system Category:Neuroanatomy Category:Cognitive science lists